dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Kriitht
Living in the remote and high places of the highlands. the Kriitht look like a wicked cross between a Mountain goat and a nightmare. '' Personality Edit Physical Description Edit Relations Edit Alignment Edit Lands Edit Religion Edit The Kriitht believe they are the peaceful children of Payama. Language Edit Names Edit Racial Traits Edit * Medium Size * '''Fey ': has fey qualities. * 30 ft movement, 50 ft movement on all 4 limbs. Climb 20 ft * Cloven Movement: The Kriitht have a strange evolutionary adaption, in that their wrists are triple jointed. This means that they can retract their claws and fold them up the inside of their forelimbs and the heavy wrist plating acts as hooves. This is how they climb mountains as goats would. Using only the claws to climb trees and forage plants, this is also how they have to be to run as a quadruped. It is a swift action to switch between the two. * Natural Sundering: due to the strange forces that lead to the rising of this race and the natural eating habits, all natural attacks from a Kriitht can be made to ignore the hardness of objects. * Natural attacks: ** Bite: 1d4 ** Claw: x4 1d8/ x 2, Slash ** Stomp: 1d8 Bludgeon * Light Fortification: 'Due to the heavy chitinous plating that grows from their bodies, they benefit from a 25% chance to ignore critical hits. * '''Chitinous Plating: ' The Kriitht grow a thick Chitinous plate that they can choose to shed over the course of a day and regrow a new one. It takes 1 day to shed, and one week to grow up in armor category, with each higher category more time. . They take no penalties normally associated with types or armor made from their natural plate, such as max dex, skill penalties, spell failure. They cannot however when in their own plate wear any manufactured armor. Their natural armor can be enchanted through normal means, though to make the enchantments to pass from armor to armor they wear it they have to go through a ritual that tattoo's the skin. Below is the armor Growth Category Chart, ** Week O: No armor ** Week 1: Light Armor: +3 as Studded Leather ** Month 1: Medium Armor +5 [ same as a breastplate] ** 4 months: Heavy Armor +8 as Full Plate ** 1 year: Heavy Armor +10 as Stone Plate ** 5 years: Heavy Armor +12 [ Same as Mountain Plate] ** 10 years: Dragon Plate +15 ** 20 years: Elder Dragon Plate: +20 ** 50 years: Behemoth Plate +35. * '''Alternate Form: A Kriitht can assume a humanoid form at will, transformation time takes 10 mins however. They can only assume 1 form, that grows as they grow, though their plates shift and twist to look like they are wearing the corresponding armor. * Stats: +2 STR, +2 Con, -4 int, -4 CHA. ** This is due to the race as a whole being secular and still primitive in most ways. * Skills: '''+10 to jump anytime a Kriitht can take a +6 on a jump check. +2 survival. +2 perception. * '''Class Restrictions: Druid, Cleric, Fighter, * level adjustment: +3 Category:Races of Epyaen